


Everything I Need and More

by universallongings



Series: Give You My Wild (Give You a Child) [1]
Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: CW_2020, Chenford Week, Chenford Week Day 3, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Future Fic, Married Life, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universallongings/pseuds/universallongings
Summary: Lucy’s eyes filled with tears, the warmth of their world washing over her as it often did on quiet, lazy mornings when life slowed down enough for her to savor everything—the way coffee always seemed to taste better when Tim made it, the fact that his pancakes were the best she’d ever eaten, the feeling of being surrounded by the kind of unconditional love that should be at the center of every home but was so rare to find in reality.ORLucy and Tim have the day off, and Lucy starts it with some big news.
Relationships: Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Series: Give You My Wild (Give You a Child) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897489
Comments: 23
Kudos: 110
Collections: Chenford Week 2020





	Everything I Need and More

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Chenford Week Day 3: Off Duty! The title for this fic comes from “Halo” by Beyonce. This is pure, tooth-rotting fluff, but I hope it’s a little dose of sweetness that will brighten your day if you need it!

Lucy smiled as she listened to the sounds coming from the kitchen. 

Kojo’s paws against the floor. Tim’s deep voice trying to get him to move out of the way. 

Her husband. Her dog.

Her little family.

Lucy’s smile grew even more as her eyes rested on the bathroom countertop, where the positive pregnancy test was staring back up at her. 

Her little family had just gotten a little bit bigger. 

She walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, enjoying the sight of the LAPD’s toughest sergeant flipping pancakes in his running clothes and bare feet while gently explaining to a disinterested dog why he can’t have any. 

“Sorry, bud, but these have chocolate chips in them because those are Mom’s favorite.”

_Mom_

Lucy’s eyes filled with tears, the warmth of their world washing over her as it often did on quiet, lazy mornings when life slowed down enough for her to savor everything—the way coffee always seemed to taste better when Tim made it, the fact that his pancakes were the best she’d ever eaten, the feeling of being surrounded by the kind of unconditional love that should be at the center of every home but was so rare to find in reality.

Lucy cleared her throat, but the emotion was still thick in her voice as she teased, “I hope you made enough...since I’m eating for two now.” 

At work or at home, Tim never missed a beat. He quickly slid the last pancake onto the plate and turned to face her, the blinding joy in his smile contagious, and she felt her own cheeks lift even higher in response as her hand instinctively rubbed her stomach. 

“Yeah?” he asked softly, and Lucy didn’t miss the beautiful way his voice broke.

“Yeah,” she replied with a giggle, happiness overflowing. 

Before she could say anything else about making a doctor’s appointment to be sure or even offer to show him the test, he was sweeping her into his arms, lifting her off the ground in a rush of emotion, and Lucy knew that as long as she lived she’d always associate the purest joy with the feeling of his arms holding her so close she could feel his heart racing and the sound of a sniffle mixed in with his laughter. 

For a long moment, they just held each other, swaying slightly in the morning glow of their kitchen as his hand smoothed over her hair and Kojo barked happily nearby, as if he understood their excitement and wanted to share in it too. 

Slowly, she pulled away to look at the face of her husband—the father of this new life growing inside of her. As he brushed the tear tracks from her cheeks with his thumb, she cherished the way his own eyes sparkled with happiness and a depth of love that still managed to leave her breathless after all these years.

“We’re having a baby,” she said, relishing in the feeling of those words on her lips, and then relishing in the feeling of his mouth on hers, sealing the promise of a future filled with the same breathtaking love that made this moment feel imprinted on every inch of her skin. 

He looked at her with awestruck eyes as he gently guided her to the kitchen table, sitting down and running his hands over her hips through his old Army t-shirt. He bowed his head with a reverence that made her feel powerful, his forehead resting against her ribs as he rode a tidal wave of emotion to the shore. She ran her fingernails through his hair, letting him have this moment—letting herself have this moment with him. 

With a deep, shaky breath, he pulled back before he eased her onto his lap. “I used to think, ‘I can’t wait to be dad so I can do better than my old man.’” His voice was so quiet, so far away. She curled herself closer into him, pressing her lips to his temple, trying to heal those broken parts of him that would never fully knit themselves back together. 

When he looked at her, though, it was with eyes that held none of the sadness of the past and seemed to shine with hope for the future. “I’m gonna get my chance.” 

When she started crying again, she wanted to blame the hormones, but she knew better. 

“You’re going to be an _amazing_ dad,” she said, holding his face in her hands and trying to put all the certainty she felt in her heart into those words. The relief and release in his exhale said she’d succeeded. 

He turned his face to kiss her palm. “Well if I’m half as good as a dad as you’ll be as a mom, this kid is going to be pretty lucky.”

His hand slid down to rest gently over her lower stomach, and she held hers over it. 

She knew there would be plenty of moments in the next 9 months when she would feel terrified. But she also knew that when those moments came, she would think back to this feeling—Tim’s hand warm and strong and steady on the place where this tiny life they created was already growing and her heart filled with the certainty that he would always be there with that same warmth, strength, and steadiness for her and for the family they were building together. 

Kojo joined them then, his head resting on Lucy’s knee like he often seemed to do whenever she was feeling particularly vulnerable—a habit she liked to think he picked up from Tim. 

Her loving, loyal dog.

Her loving, loyal husband.

Her already adored baby. 

Her little family.

It was perfect—because it was hers.


End file.
